


The Talk

by Paige242



Category: Superman & Lois (TV 2020)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, The Kryptonian Birds and Bees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29909583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige242/pseuds/Paige242
Summary: Every teenager dreads “the talk.” Turns out, it only gets worse when super powers are involved.(As Jordan gears up for a date, Clark ruins it by raising some uniquely awkward considerations).
Relationships: Sarah Cushing/Jordan Kent
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> One shot, set about a year after episode 1.

“Jordan, we need to talk.” 

He’d been having a pretty fantastic day but the serious expression on his father’s face made him worry that his good fortune was about to run out. 

His dad was generally a good natured guy but Jordan had seen this face before. And it almost never led to a fun conversation. 

He instantly regretted leaving the comfort of his room to grab a can of soda but, resigned to his fate, the teen took a seat across the table from his somber looking father. 

The sooner this was over, the better. Jordan could almost feel his phone calling out to him upstairs and he wondered if Sarah had texted him back in the last minute. They’d been texting about their plans for tomorrow night and Jordan was brimming with excitement. 

For once, things were going his way. She’d actually been the one to ask him out, nearly a year after that first terribly timed kiss. He didn’t want to get his hopes up too high but Jon was convinced that the girl had always had a crush on him. The feeling was more than mutual. 

There was probably nothing his dad could say to ruin this particular high. He probably wanted to talk about his most recent tests at the fortress or something boring like that. 

“Fine, what’s up?” The boy asked, folding his arms across his chest and hoping this wouldn’t take long. “Did hologramps decide that my bursts of super speed aren’t evidence of my progress after all?”

The changes hadn’t been steady during the last twelve months but it certainly felt like he’d come a long way since those first displays of power. He had a decent amount of control now and could use his vision and strength on command. The running was a recent development but he’d managed to control it pretty quickly too. He just couldn’t do it for long periods of time. Yet. 

At his dad’s insistence, Jor-El had retested him eight times now and the findings seemed to indicate that his Kryptonian side was slowly but surely gaining traction. During their last visit, the hologram had estimated that he was up to one quarter of Clark’s strength now. That was a lot more than one one hundredth and Jordan assumed he’d eventually make it up to half. That would make sense. 

Clark let out a nervous breath. “No, no, it’s not that,” he said with the sort of flustered worry he often put on in front of other people. It was a bit unusual to see him like this at home nowadays. 

Jordan found his own worry begin to grow. 

“In fact,” his dad added with a hint of pride, “Jor-El says your body has started storing energy far more efficiently over the last two months, which is probably why your speed kicked in.” 

“Okay,” Jordan said slowly, hoping the man would get to the point. 

His dad shifted nervously in his seat again. “That’s kind of the problem, though. Well...not problem, exactly, but it’s the reason I need to talk to you right now,” he paused, running a hand through his dark hair, “Mom told me you have a date with Sarah tomorrow night.” 

The teen’s eyes grew wide at the sudden change of topic and he felt a slight flush creep up his cheeks. What did that have to do with anything? And how did his mom find out? Jon must have told her, he thought with an internal scowl. His brother had always been crap at keeping things from their mom. 

Jordan cleared his throat, “uh, yeah.” He managed to choke out, still confused by this entire weird situation. Why was his dad acting so serious? Was he uncomfortable with him dating his high school sweetheart’s daughter? Maybe it was a bit weird, but dad and Lana were friends now. 

“Right...well...” his father began again, the tension still thick in the air. “Your mom has been urging me to have the talk with you for a few months now and I’ve clearly put it off too long. It can’t wait any longer.” 

Jordan feared that he finally knew where this was heading and he felt his stomach twist into an uncomfortable knot.

“Um, if you’re referring to “the talk” then don’t worry about it, dad,” he said hurriedly, wishing he was anywhere else right now. “Mom talked to us a couple of years ago. And they teach us stuff at school. I’m good. I’ve got it. And this is just a first date! I’m not even sure if she likes me that much. So can I go now, please?” 

Unfortunately, his dad did not look the least bit persuaded. If anything, he looked even more uncomfortable than he had before. 

“You’re different, Jordan,” he began, giving his son a weighty look. “I’m sure you know all of the basics but things are different when a human and a kryptonian...”

“Oh dear god!” Jordan jumped out of his seat, cutting him off mid sentence. “Please do NOT finish that thought, dad!” He covered his ears for a moment as he walked towards the door, wishing he could erase the last couple of minutes from his memory. 

Before he could reach the threshold of the kitchen, however, there was a blur of movement and his dad appeared in front of him, blocking his path to the staircase. 

Incensed and desperate, the teen turned towards the other exit and took off with his own super-human burst of speed...only to be blocked again before he could reach the back door. 

He groaned. 

No matter how much progress he made, his father was still faster.

“Nice try,” the man noted before censuring back towards their chairs. “Sit.” 

There truly was no escape and Jordan found himself trudging back to the chair like a condemned prisoner. 

“Fine,” he huffed with annoyance, “get it over with.” 

His dad did not look much happier about the situation but he sat back down with a determined nod. 

“Sometimes these...situations...can get very emotional,” he paused, “and passionate.” 

Jordan fought back the bile rising in his throat and did his best not to think about his father in any such “situation.” He wasn’t an idiot— he knew that he and Jon had come from a...situation— but he never, ever, wanted to talk about that. 

“It is easy to lose control, Jordan,” the man continued shooting him a serious look clearly intended to convey the gravity of the situation. “Especially at first. So, no matter what happens you need to focus on keeping your strength and speed in check,” he paused for an uncomfortable moment, “the best method is to picture it in your mind. You...umm...” Clark stumbled over his words again, “I’m sure you can picture what those situations should look like from television and movies. Focus on that and stay vigilant. Keep everything at a human speed. I know you don’t want to hurt her.” 

“Oh my god,” Jordan could not suppress another groan as he leaned forward and lay his head in his hands. 

The talk with his mother a couple of years ago had been bad enough but this had easily surpassed it. Just when he’d thought being a teenager was bad he’d learned that being a half-alien super-powered teenager was even worse. 

“Any, um, questions?” He heard his dad add expectantly. 

The boy looked up.

“Nope, I think you’ve sufficiently ruined the entire thing for me, dad,” he stood up again, praying he’d actually be allowed to leave this time. “I’m cancelling the date and hiding in my room for the next thirty years.” 

His dad rolled his eyes at the dramatic proclamation. 

“Come on, Jordan, you don’t need to go that far. I know that you don’t want to hear it but it’s important, okay? It’s just one of those awkward things that comes with having powers,” he looked towards his son, his face brushed with sympathy and understanding. “But humans and Kryptonians are very compatible, believe me. You and your brother are living proof of that! You don’t need to cancel anything, you can have a normal life.” 

“Dad! Stop! You’re making it worse!” Jordan proclaimed, throwing his arms up in the air and stomping off towards the hallway once more. 

Much to his displeasure, he was stopped by a rapid blur yet again. 

His dad stared down at him for a moment, placing a firm hand on his shoulder. 

“Promise me you won’t cancel anything.” 

The teen scowled before letting out a long, defeated breath. “Fine. I promise. Can I go now?” 

“Yes.” 

Jordan finally brushed past his dad and hurried into the blissful safety his room. 

He wasn’t going to cancel. 

Not even his father’s supremely awkward warnings could make him do that. 

But he was definitely going to hide in his room until tomorrow night and hope that his dad NEVER tried to give him “the talk” again.


End file.
